Lola Guerrero (Fear)
Lola Guerrero, also known as "La Reina del Agua" (meaning The Water Queen), is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the former chief water utility officer and later leader of the Gonzalez Dam community. Overview In the old world, Lola Guerrero worked for the water utility Poragua, responsible for water treatment in the Gonzalez Dam outside of Tijuana and water distribution throughout the city and its environs. Since the outbreak, she's become something of a saint to the people of the city, administering to masses and struggling to provide medicine and water to the needed. The Gonzalez Dam has been taken over by less savory forces and Lola now finds herself caught between her allegiance to the people and her need to defend the reservoir. She's caught in a vice -- until a ghost arrives to rescue the saint. Pre-Apocalypse Gonzalez Dam, Tijuana, Baja California Not much is known about Lola's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she is probably local, born and raised in Tijuana, Baja California. She became the Chief Water Utility Officer of the local Gonzalez Dam in her adulthood, and was responsible for treating and distributing the water.Hannam, Laura (23 May 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead season 3: Meet the cast and characters", BT, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Post-Apocalypse Upon the beginning of apocalypse, Lola stayed at her post and supported nearby communities as best as she could, providing medications and water to the needed. Sometime later, an armed force led by the Municipal President Dante Esquivel took over the dam, and Lola obeyed to his command unwillingly. Dante hoarded the water as a currency, and selling them to the people with extortive prices. When Lola saw this, she then started cooperating with street vagabond Efraín Morales and supplying water to the people secretly at 5 p.m. on every Tuesday. Season 3 "100" Lola first appears when the group evaluates Daniel, a newcomer, with Lola ruling he is going to lose his leg. He awakens and asks for help. Efraín hands Lola, who is the doctor, a blade and Daniel knows what she is about to do. Efraín hands him some liquor to swig before she starts scraping off the burns, while singing to him. Later, two dam janitors, Pablito and Everardo discover Daniel while cleaning out corpses from a sewage pipe. They take Daniel to Lola, who works at the dam. She immediately recognizes Daniel. Lola explains that municipal president Dante Esquivel took over the dam after Tijuana fell. She hints at her disapproval of his water distribution system. At the dam, Lola orders Daniel to pretend that he met her when he came begging for work. J.C., Dante's head of security, questions Lola's decision to hire Daniel as a new janitor. She insists she needs more janitors to help keep the water clean. She tells J.C. to do his own job, while she does hers. Lola is present when Dante learns Daniel was part of Sombra Negra. She looks at Daniel, shocked, while he leaves with Dante. Daniel and J.C. patrol the streets in search of the water thief. As they near Efraín's fountain, Daniel realizes it is almost 5 PM. If they see the water flow from the fountain they will know that it was Lola's doing. Daniel distracts J.C. from the fountain by directing him to Efraín's hideout. Lola is appalled by his decision. She is infuriated. Daniel tells Lola that he led J.C. to Efraín's hideout because J.C. was about to discover the fountain. He insists that he was protecting her. Lola nevertheless lashes out at him for betraying Efraín. Daniel finds Dante interrogating Efraín. Lola is present when Dante orders Daniel to torture Efraín until he reveals the person who helps him steal the water. Daniel quietly advises Efraín against talking and offers to kill him quickly. He punches Efraín repeatedly and commands him to confess. As he prepares to swing a hammer at Efrain, Lola runs over and stops him, outing herself as Efraín's accomplice. Lola, Efraín, and others are escorted to the dam catwalk for execution. Dante pushes Pablito over the edge despite his pleas of innocence. Lola is next up to be executed. Daniel escorts her to the edge where Dante orders him to toss her. When he doesn't, Dante orders J.C. to do it. Daniel steals his gun and shoots him, quickly tossing him over the edge. He then shoot another guard and another before shooting Dante. He then frees Lola from her ties and hands her the gun. He kneels before her, asking forgiveness, and she extends her hand to help him up. "Minotaur" At the dam, Lola mobilizes her group to distribute water on the street. Daniel and Lola discusses their plans now that Dante is dead. Daniel rules she is the leader of Gonzalez Dam and is the new "Dante". Daniel and Efraín urge her to stay behind for her safety, but she insists on joining them. Lola distributes water to desperate people in the streets while Daniel stays on the lookout for threats to her safety. The crowd disperses when an Infected herd approaches. Later on, Daniel notices more infected have gotten in. Lola elects they will deal with them later. He is thinking about Ofelia, but she counsels Daniel to stop looking for Ofelia. She needs him and is worried his hope will only lead to heartbreak. "Nothing breaks me, Lola," he tells her. "I'm immortal." Lola and Efraín distribute water to a crowd. A man accuses them of controlling the dam for personal gain. Lola is hit in the head with a rock by the angry mob. Daniel rushes Lola to the truck as the crowd turns on them and attacks. A truck pulls up and rescues them from the angry mob. "La Serpiente" Lola is first seen when Daniel takes Madison's group to Lola's office. They wait outside as Daniel speaks to Lola. Moments later, Daniel invites them inside. Lola offers Madison a seat while the men in the room remain standing. "Our camp is running out of water but we have resources that can benefit you," she says. Lola, however, is completely disinterested. "We have no water to spare," she tells Madison. Madison stands up to tell Lola of the threats she will be facing. Lola insists, there is nothing left to discuss. She offers refuge for the night. Later that night, Lola talks with Daniel. She asks about Ofelia. Daniel tells her they have her at their camp and he believes their word. Lola questions whether or not he is going to go back with Madison to see Ofelia, Daniel vows to fulfill his promise to Lola by staying at the dam, he believes Ofelia is better off without him. Later, Madison talks with Lola. Lola insists she has had enough trouble trying to trade with other communities. If she trades with Madison, there will be bloodshed. She is ready to fight against that. Madison pleads with her, for her children, but Lola doesn't buy in. She does, however, offer Madison a place at the dam to live and work. Madison tells Lola it is impossible to do right by everyone and walks off. In the headquarters of the dam, Lola and Daniel debate plans for preparing for attacks. Lola picks a neighborhood for the next water distribution run. Daniel worries that the area is too hostile, but Lola argues that giving the residents water will help avoid further resentment. Lola insists the people will eventually appreciate what she is doing, but Daniel fears he lacks the guns to protect her from those who are disgruntled. Lola tell Daniel that if he does not believe in what she is doing, then he should go. If he choses to stay, then he has to do what she says. There is a clear divide between them on how the dam should be operated. Daniel hears an angry mob approaching the breached gate. Lola still doesn't believe the people would revolt against her until they see an angry mob approaching. "Down with the water queen!" they shout. Lola's crew secures the gate just as the rioters arrive. Lola retreats. In her office, Lola finally agrees to bargain. She is going to trade water for guns and ammo and asks Daniel how many guns and munitions they will need to protect the dam. Daniel writes down exactly what they need. Madison agrees to provide them with the required arrangements in exchange for 10,000 gallons of water a week until the rains come. Madison suggests they make the first trade in five days at the trading post in Mexicali. Lola also demands that Ofelia show up at the exchange. "Things Bad Begun" Lola is informed by Nick and Troy as they relay what they learned at the Bazar, The Proctors are planning to raid the dam. Efraín proposes using C-4 explosives to blow up the dam and release the water to the people. Daniel suggests they post guards at the dam's entryways and use the explosives as a bargaining chip, threatening to blow up the dam if the Proctors don't negotiate with them. Daniel finds Lola trying to fix the levers. Strand approaches with a gun drawn and orders her to step away. She realizes the entrance in unprotected. Strand reveals his plans and turns the gun to Daniel who tells him he's not a killer, he's a con man. Strand aims his gun while Daniel orders he hand over the gun. Daniel eventually attacks him and they fight for the gun. Strand shoots Daniel in the chin in front of Lola. Daniel slowly rises up with a bullet hole in his cheek, spitting blood and teeth from his mouth. Strand escapes, while Lola escorts Daniel out of the room. "Sleigh Ride" Lola guides an injured Daniel down the ladder from a manhole into a discreet underground passage. She tells Daniel that he should be a dead man as she tends to his wound. She then tells him to wait as she goes to find Efraín. Before she goes, Daniel gives her his gun and tells her they will escape together. She climbs up the ladder and leaves. When she makes it to her office atop the dam, she finds Efraín's bloody corpse behind her desk. She leans down to him and apologizes. Deeply saddened by the death of her close friend, she is instilled with a desire for revenge. As she gets up, she sees Strand in one of the security cameras and runs off. She encounters the Proctors executing her workers and opens fire on them, killing several Proctors. Before she can do further damage, she is shot twice by Proctor John, with the second bullet going into her head and killing her instantly. Her body is dragged and dropped up against some steps and a handwritten sign is placed on her bloodied body. Later, Daniel finds Lola's body on the bridge. He puts Ofelia's rosary in Lola's hand and strides forward. Death ;Killed By *Proctor John After discovering the corpse of Efraín Morales, an enraged and heartbroken Lola goes out on the dam and shoots several of the Proctors before she is shot through the back and the head by Proctor John. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Lola has killed: *Pablito (Indirectly Caused) *At least 2 unnamed Proctors *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Daniel Salazar Lola's relationship with Daniel seems to be an almost father/daughter relationship. Lola could be filling the void in Daniel's heart as Ofelia is at the ranch with Madison. and believes he is dead. Their relationship is shown even stronger in Sleigh Ride when Lola strokes Daniel's cheek to comfort him. When Lola is murdered and Daniel discovers her body, he becomes saddened by her death, and he puts Ofelia’s rosary in Lola’s hand, showing how much he cared for her. Efraín Morales Lola and Efraín are close friends and work together to provide water to the needy behind Dante's back. Lola deeply cares about Efraín and confesses to routing water to the fountain to stop his torture at Daniel's hands. When Efraín is killed by the Proctors, Lola deeply morns her friend, showing how much she cares for him, while also apologizing to him. She later tries to get revenge by killing the Proctors, only to fail and be killed by Proctor John. Madison Clark Lola and Madison were both leaders and sometimes did not see eye to eye on each others views. When they first meet, Lola wouldn't trade with Madison and her group, but Madison tried to persuade her, knowing Lola was having a hard time controlling her community. Lola did care for them, as they were friends of Daniel and offered them a place to sleep for the night. Later, when the two talked alone, Lola explained why she couldn't trade with them. Madison tried to give Lola advice, stating it is impossible for a leader to do right by everyone. At one point, Madison referred to Lola as Daniels "little fool". After Victor shot Daniel, Madison asked about Lola. When Lola appeared during the Clarks escape, Madison yelled out to her, but Lola was shot by Proctor John. Victor Strand Lola and Victor didn't interact very much while he stayed at the dam with Madison. Only when he returned and betray them did she see his true colors. After being held at gunpoint and seeing Daniel get shot, she was able to walk away with Daniel to safety. After seeing Efraín's corpse, she sees Victor on one of the security cameras and becomes enraged. She goes off to follow him, only leading to her death. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"100" *"Minotaur" *"La Serpiente" *"Things Bad Begun" *"Sleigh Ride" Trivia *She has the least appearances of any main character in the Fear The Walking Dead series. Alex has the least appearances of any main character in the main show. Alex appears as a main character in every episode of Flight 462 aside from the final. *Lola is the last main character to die in Season 3. **With Lola's death, none of the main characters introduced in the third season are still alive. References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Gonzalez Dam Category:Mexico Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead